


Until We Meet Again (Raticate's POV)

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: A few final thoughts from a wise old rat.





	Until We Meet Again (Raticate's POV)

I spent too long out in the sun again today... My whiskers are frazzled, my fur feels wirey and my mouth is pretty dry too. I don't mind though, I spend most of my days laying out in the sun sleeping. Mistress Cassidy doesn't use me for battles any more. She has younger, more energetic Pokemon for that, I am simply just a pet now. A pet that apparently hasn't aged all that well as Mistress Cassidy and her mate Butch had several concerned neighbours call to ask if I was alright. Some even poked at me with a stick! This prompted Butch to make a sign and stick it next to me on the porch.  
  
_"I'm NOT dead. I'm old, ugly and tired. Please let_ _me sleep!"_  
  
Charmer. He got some droppings in his shoes for that one!  
  
I eventually decide to go indoors. It takes me a little while to get up and I feel my joints seizing up as I try to get moving. I manage it though. Mistress Cassidy beams down at me as I enter the kitchen. As always she has my bowl of food waiting for me.  
  
"There you are! I haven't seen you all day! Good boy eat up!" She reaches down and gives my head a scratch before tending to her other Pokemon. I eat slowly, unlike the others who all chow down like animals, especially that dog of hers and the wolf belonging to Butch. He arrives home and kisses Mistress Cassidy. I sense they are caught in a moment and secretly don't want any of us around just then. But she immediately comes to her senses when the phone suddenly rings.  
  
"Easy Golem! I gotta take this!" She winks at Butch. I notice the look of annoyance on Butch's face and figured he desperately wanted a cuddle with Mistress Cassidy!   
  
I couldn't blame him. They were the best thing...  
________________________________________  
  
"Unfortunately the scan showed the tumours have spread to the liver and lungs. There is nothing more we can do now. I'm so very sorry.'  
  
Mistress Cassidy is sad. She holds the phone and starts crying. I struggle over to her but Butch gets there before me and holds her as she sinks to the floor. I eventually reach her and nuzzle her until she picks me up. Mistress Cassidy being upset makes me sad too. Whatever it is, it must be terrible!   
  
"Can he be given any pain medication until... you know..." asks Butch as he takes the phone.  
"Well there are a couple of options. We could medicate and let him pass naturally. Unfortunately it won't remove all of the pain for him, more take the edge off it a bit. You could bring him in and we can put him to sleep here. Or I can come out to you and put him to sleep at home" explained Nurse Joy.  
  
"The 3rd option" croaks Mistress Cassidy. "I want him to go at home surrounded by those who love him, not in pain".  
"Of course" Nurse Joy replies. "I'll be around at 4 o'clock"  
Butch says goodbye and continues to hold Mistress Cassidy as she holds me. The dogs come over, as does the Primape, the Hitmontop and that weird purple thing of Mistress Cassidy's that cannot swim. We all sit on the floor in a big group hug. I feel safe, happy, loved. This is my family.  
  
"I'm so sorry Raticate" Mistress Cassidy sobs. "We tried everything! All the medicines, all the treatments. We've come to the end of the road..."  
I blink up at her, a little confused for a second or two. Then I understand what she is saying. I'm dying.  
  
I had been sick for several months. I had stopped eating. I lost fur. I remember going back and forth to the Pokemon centre even though I hated the car and always used to scratch Butch when he tried to put me in my basket. The last lot of treatment seemed to work - well as good as could be expected for a 19 year old rat. It gave me another 7 months with the Mistress I loved and the rest of our Pokemon family.  
  
I gently put my paw on Mistress Cassidy's arm to show her it was ok. Unlike that Meowth I don't have the human language to tell her. I wished she could understand me. She gently smiles through her tears so I wonder if perhaps maybe she does in her own way.  
"Perhaps we can sit out in the sunshine again Raticate?" She asks me. "You can show me where it is you go every day".  
  
I lead her out into their garden. My spot is by a willow tree which partially shades the back of the garden. If the sun gets too hot I roll back into the shade and go back to sleep. The other pokemon know this is my spot and stay away. She settles herself down on the grass and I climb onto her lap. A gentle breeze sweeps through the willow and catches her hair.  
"You know Raticate...I've known you for over half my life..." Mistress Cassidy smiles. "Do you remember the day I caught you?"  
  
I cast my mind back...it was an autumn day and I had been down by the docks in Vermillion City searching for scraps of food. I had got my leg caught in a rusty can when Mistress Cassidy had come to my aid. She took me on the boat that was going back to her hometown in Johto.  
"I'm not a Pokemon trainer..." she told me sadly. "They wouldn't give me a Pokemon license because of my behaviour. I don't even have a Poke-ball to capture you..."  
It didn't matter to me of course. I stayed with Mistress Cassidy until my leg was better and I've never left her side since. I was there when her and Butch joined Team Rocket. I always wanted to prove I could be more than meets the eye, perhaps much the same as Mistress Cassidy. Being part of our family helped.  
  
We lay out in the sun for the rest of the afternoon. She doesn't speak. She doesn't need to. There is just a comfortable silence, her stroking my head as I doze next to her. Butch had ushered the other Pokemon away for a walk allowing us some time alone. I feel ready, ready to pass on. I am a content rat who has been happy with his life. I always had food in my belly and a warm place to sleep at night. I knew where I belonged.  
  
Butch returns a little while later. He brings Mistress Cassidy a lemonade and mutters something in her ear. I see tears prick her eyes as she nods and takes a sip of her drink. I lift my head but she shh's and encourages me to lay back down.  
"It's ok boy...it will all be over soon" she whispers.   
So I lay back down. The breeze feels so nice and cool on my fur. Mistress Cassidy helps me drink a little water and I can hear some Pidgeys in the distance chirping to themselves. I could quite happily lay here for eternity but I know my time is almost up.  
  
I feel Mistress Cassidy's grip slightly tighten on me as a car comes up the drive. It is Nurse Joy and I know then it is almost time to say goodbye. I don't react though, I continue to lay snuggled into Mistress Cassidy, savouring these precious last minutes.  
  
"Hello Cassidy" I hear her say as she arrives where we are sat. "I'm really sorry its had to come to this..."  
"I know...but thank you. Thank you for everything you done" Mistress Cassidy replies. She continues stroking me and I realise she is crying again. Butch appears and wraps his arms around her. I am grateful that he appears to take such good care of her.  
"Did you want to take him inside for this...or?" asks Nurse Joy.  
"No right here please!" Replies Mistress Cassidy. "This is his little tranquil spot, he showed me himself. I think he should stay here".  
"Of course" Nurse Joy smiles. She pauses for a moment and reaches down to stroke me.  
"He's clearly been a much loved Pokemon. He's done so well living as long as he has".  
I become aware of her opening her bag that she's brought with her. Mistress Cassidy gently lifts me onto her lap and pushes her face deep into my fur.  
  
"Raticate, you have been the best Pokemon I could ever ask for!" She weeps. "Always know that I love you so much and we'll meet again somewhere, someday..."  
I glance up and notice Butch is crying too. Very unlike him! He catches my eye and nods.  
"You're a good rat mate. Put a word in to the big guy upstairs for us yeah?"  
  
Cassidy shh's me and cradles me like a human child as I feel something injected into my leg. Surprisingly it doesn't hurt me and I feel more content than ever.  
  
"He'll just fall asleep shortly..." I hear Nurse Joy say.  
  
I look up at Mistress Cassidy's face which is etched with her tears. I struggle to lift a paw and say my name. She understands, takes my paw and kisses it. Her face is the last thing I see before I suddenly feel the urge to close my eyes. It's so peaceful here...  
  
I spent too long out in the sun again today. But I'm now forever dancing in my tranquil paradise.  
  
  
The end.


End file.
